nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:April Fool's archives/Front page
TestSubjectIncomplete.png|Test Subject Incomplete?|link=Project:April Fool's archives/Test Subject Incomplete|linktext=Looks like the Nitrome team forgot to complete the sequel... File:BCblowcontest.png|BC Bow Contest|link=B.C. Bow Contest|linktext=Nitrome has answered your pleas for a complete BC Bow Contest! Twin_Shot_2_Banner.png|Twin Shot 2|link=Twin Shot 2|linktext=Play Twin Shot 2, now with the evil levels and Cheats N' Treats for free! Plunger_slider.png|Plunger|link=Plunger|linktext=Play as a plunger trying to dodge enemies in this new Nitrome Touchy game! Ib update6.png|Update #6: Evolution|link=Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage|linktext=The sixth update comes about the evolution from the Flash series! *... Dr Nastidious from Test Subject series is the scientist in disguise? *... that a NES advanced version is being developed and will be called Nii (Nitrome Imagination Improvement)? *... that if you play Skywire's game theme backwards, you can hear Austin Carter complaining about the game? Hear it here! *... that Mat Annal does really look like the Nitrome Boss? *...that Nitrome Towers was recently taken over by cows? It was total mootiny. *...Austin Carter is the Nitrome Bosses' son? *...that Nitrome backwards is emortiN, and emortiN has nothing to do with Nitrome? This days (SRSLY! who wrote this can't write! its day's not days!) logo has been by NOBODY (and he's angry! who yells in their name?) for April Fools day (it's fool's! see? he probably only has hlaf a hand!). This logo was made to commemorate (commemorate? dont u know april fools is not a holiday?) April Fool's day (great, at least he gets something write!). The logo features a Vanilla Ice Cream Character (i believe this person has caps lock stuck, what he just said is an unofficial name...so you dont cap! -_-) chasing kiwis (those don't look like the kiwi birds I know about). Their are (wrong their!!! >:[ ) three (c'mon! now you can't even count!? their are two!!) kiwis going towards the word "Nitrome kiWi", both words taken from nitrome.com. The word "Wiki" has been mixed up to from (from is not verb! plus, ur using it wrong!!!) the word kiWi (what's with the weird W? are u now crazy?). :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! (which are obviously better, because their done by a PRO!) * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump, Turnament and Ice Beak can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for eight years (2004-present)? To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though, as if you do, your name will be put up on the wall of shame. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the very complicated tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on no subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminitraitoradminitraitoradminitraitoradminitraitor for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need no help called "tubs" and ' '. Do be shy, plz dont get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really unhelpful way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten because they are written by the inexperienced admins here who apparently don't know how to write properly. * Place templates on pages that do meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page with lots of information? Place Template:Stub so other users can subtract more information from the page. Find a page written properly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it to make it look improper. * Find out how you can't help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for dysfunctional and angry discussion. VoteFlightless The current featured article is ' ' because it has lots of awesome content written by other people! What? Do you think that this is not a real article? Why? It has... words! Isn't that enough? ( ) Previously featured: Giant spike ball Ribbit Mallet Mania Nitrome Boss Blue Uncle Rico Teeny hero Chickens :Suggest a featured article! If you were honestly looking for something more serious... Nitrome Must Fry is an platforming shooter breakfest themed game. The player takes control of either Austin or Justin as they try to...um... actually, what are they trying to do?'( ') Category:Home : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results How much do you dislike Nitrome games? I don't know what's Nitrome I'm a truly HATER!!!!1 Just know that my name is Austin Carter '''Previous Month Poll Results http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__